<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The girl who was not jinxed by Querida_06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802382">The girl who was not jinxed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querida_06/pseuds/Querida_06'>Querida_06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The girl who was not jinxed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jinx - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love, Magic, Meg Cabot - Freeform, Witches, jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querida_06/pseuds/Querida_06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The girl who was not jinxed [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The girl who was not jinxed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I am here again..at the gazebo at Tory's house. Everyday I ask myself the reason for coming here again and again even though I know that i don't really stand a chance with Petra with Willem as her boyfriend. I have seen him before...he is nice....I know that he will keep her happy but then why am I still here. There is this stupid feeling in my head that just makes me feel like coming here is the right thing to do. Tory, whom I have seen all cute and sweet a few years back looks like she just walked out of hell with all her black costume like Gretchen and Lindsey. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Personally i think that they three are just crazy to be thinking that they even have witch powers! GOD! Luckily Chanelle is not a part of their so called 'coven'. I just wish that they stop this stupidity. I was so deep in my thoughts that i did not hear Robert calling me.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell man? Where are you? Did you hear at least a word of what i was telling?",Robert said."Sorry man...had a bad night's sleep...", I guess that would do it...."Whatever"Robert continued to roll up his paper. Tory was lighting her joint along with her 'covenmates'....but wait....there is someone coming....Tory and others began to swear and stamp out their joints...and i heard the footstep to get faster and hasten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There she appeared...in front of the gazebo with red hair in spirals as vivid as fire, with a pink cotton sweater, a pair of cute loafers and an expression of confusion and panic across her face when Tory slithered towards her. At that moment...seeing her.....I got my answers for my constant reappearance at Tory's doorstep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>